Vampire love
by Dragi
Summary: Kouji is a vampire. in the digital world Takuya finds out. and the vampire rule is that he have to kill people who finds out their identity. but Kouji had falled in love with Takuya. Takouji discontinued
1. prologue

**Dragi:**_ hey evryone. here is one story I have writen soem time ago. but I choosed to update this strory today._

**Flamon:** _She was not able to stay from updating this fic._

**Ryuudamon:** _yea she really wanted to see if it was someone who liked this story_.

**Dorumon:** _And she really hope that you will review on her story to know what people think._

**Dragi:** _okay now on with the story._

**Vampire love**

**Prologue**

**By dragi**

Takuya looked around the camp site, his eyes soaking the area. It had been

two hours since Kouji came back. He said that he had to get something to

drink and come back. The brunette got to his feet making up his mind that he

was going to look for the dark haired boy. Something didn't feel right as he

walked further into the forest.

He stopped when he noticed soming on the ground. When he was really close.

He didn't feel so good. Blood was lying all over the digimon's body. 'I

thought digimon didn't have blood.' Takuya thought, while looking at the

dead digimon. The brunette was about to turn around when he heard something

walking around the area. He took out his D-tector and was ready to spirit

evolving if some bad digimon would come. He walked a bit more too he heard a

yell a bit ahead of him.

He runs toward the yell in case it was Kouji that was in trouble. But when

he got there his eyes widen.

Kouji stood there holding a digimon he had never seen before-drinking it's

blood. Takuya was to shocked that Kouji had notice that he was there. The

dark haired boy let go of the digimon to see that Takuya had recovered from

his shock and started to run. With a snarel Kouji ran after the brunette .

He reached out one arm to get ahold of Takuya by the arm as he wrapped the

other arm around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" He heard Kouji hissing in his ear.

Takuya was to scare to answer at ones; but when he felt Kouji holding him

tighter he answered; trying to keep his voice steady. "I came looking for

since you where gone for two hours."

"You did the biggest mistake in your life. When people find out these things

they die. But since we need you to help and save this world I will let you

live until then. If you tell the others I will kill you along with the

others alowing this world to be destroyed. Do we understand each other."

Kouji hissed angrily in Takuya ear.

The brunette just nodded his head, to scared to say anything. Without

warning Kouji threw Takuya on the ground. Playing smart, Takuya just layed

there silently praying that Kouji wouldn't do anything. The dark haired

vampier nerrowed his eyes at Takuya's back.

"But I promise I will watch your every step and I wont let you out of my

sight."

Takuya rolled so that he was sitting on his butt looking wide eyed Kouji.

Seeing the fear in the brunette's eyes, Kouji sighed.

"Let's go back together. And don't act scared or the others will get a bit

curous." Said Kouji in his dangerous tone.

How could Kouji demaned that out of him? He just saw the dark haired boy

drink blood? Takuya got to his feet and started to follow Kouji back. While

they walked he saw that Kouji often sent glares back to him. When they was

getting near the camp; they saw the others were running toward them.

"Takuya what is wrong with you?" Was the first they heard when they got

there. Takuya had not stopped shaking when they got there and he saw Kouji's

fang's begin to show.

"Its nothing. I just meet on Grumblemon but Kouji got him away before

anything happen." Said Takuya, but the others heard his voice was shaky but

before anyone could ask Takuya pasted out of fear and Kouji got him before

he fall on the ground.

"I think it was something Grumblemon said to him." Said Kouji lifting the

brunette off the ground and carried him to the campsite.

"I hope he will be better tomorrow." Said Izumi as she saw how pal Takuya

was.

(Next day)

Takuya woke up and saw he had his head on Kouji's lap. He was about to sit

up but Kouji had taken a good grip on his hair.

"Remember what I said yesterday." He heard Kouji say dangerous.

"I will. I promise not to tell anyone." Said Takuya in his frighten voice.

"Good." Said Kouji and let go of Takuya's hair. When he did Takuya got fast

up and went inside the forest to get a bit away from the others to calm

himself down.

**TBC**

**Dragi:** _so what did you think._

**Ryuudamon:** _was it good?_

**Dorumon:** _was it bad?_

**Dragi:** _here you have a little preview._

**Preview:**

_"And I promised Takuya something that I have home." Said Kouji and took a good grip on Takuya's arm._

_"Okay. Hope we see you three one time." Said Tomoki as he, Izumi and Junpei entered the elevator._

_"Bye." Said Kouji as the elevator closed._

_"Now to the time you found out." Kouji said, as his grip was much tighter. Takuya yelped in pain and tried to get his arm loss._

**Flamon:** _Now we really hope you will review on this story. so we maybe will update the next chapter really fast_.


	2. Chapter 1

Dragi: here is the first chapter. Sorry it takes time. But I have been in so written mode so I have been writing much instead of update this story. Sorry.

Flamon: and we have been talking much to kendosakuyamon, Lobomon my new boyfriend and you shall just know how hot he is and we have been talking too viximon, takuya, Burninggatomon.

Strabimon: Sure you had to put that up didn't you. But this is not the time to say that now. We are suppose to update this chapter if you have not forget.

Flamon: Lobomon is more important then that. And this is a song I want you to listen to Lobomon that is from me. Celine Dion - That's the Way it is

Ouryuumon: Dragi has been listen to this song on most of the chapters when she has written this story. And she have had fun written this story. So we hope you will like this chapter.

Flamon: What do you guys have against my Lobomon.

Dorugremon: You are talking about him every time. When will you shut up.

Strabimon: well before the fights begins. We better start the story.

Dragi: that is right. Here you have the second chapter. Hope you will like it.

Vampire love.

Chapter 1:

By dragi.

They had just beaten Lucemon and were now sent on a Trailmon back. Kouji had some bad thoughts in his head. He didn't want to hurt or even kill Takuya. After all the time in the digital world, he had fall in love with that goggle head.

Takuya was sleeping on Kouichi arm. In the digital world he had also meet his twin brother Kouichi. And Takuya was now sitting between the two. Tomoki, Izumi and Junpei were sitting on the seats a cross of them.

"I can't wait to get home." Said Izumi and was so happy that their journey was over, and that they got to keep their D-tector and their spirits.

"And that we can be with our families and friends." Said Tomoki happily.

"Well I am just happy that this all are over." Said Kouichi.

"Yea. It was really hard, but we showed that Lucemon who was boss." Said Junpei.

"This is the last stop. The human world." They all heard the Trailmon say.

They all went out of the train.

"Well I guess this is our good bye then." Said Kouji. The other's turned around to look at him.

"What you mean?" Asked Izumi.

"I am going to take a train from here to my home or my old home. I am going to move again." Said Kouji.

"Oh. But we can still talk to each other on our D-tector" Said Kouichi.

"And I promised Takuya something that I have home." Said Kouji and took a good grip on Takuya's arm.

"Okay. Hope we see you three one time." Said Tomoki as he, Izumi and Junpei entered the elevator.

"Bye." Said Kouji as the elevator closed.

"Now to the time you found out." Kouji said, as his grip was much tighter. Takuya yelped in pain and tried to get his arm loss.

Takuya tried to pull his arm lose from Kouji, but Kouji instead throw him against the wall so he got a bit dizzy.

"Now you listen to me. I can let you live, but then I have to turn you into a vampire. But if not I have to kill you." Said Kouji while he had his eyes on Takuya.

When Takuya had gotten to his senses and heard just what Kouji meant. He looked away. 'Live a life as a mortal vampire or die?' was what Takuya was thinking.

Takuya looked up as he got in contact with Kouji's eyes. He didn't know what to answer. A life as a murder or be dead.

"Well what will it be?" Kouji asked.

Takuya looked up at Kouji while he was standing up.

With a hard kick in the stomach so Kouji fall back ward.

"You have to capture me first then you can choose if I shall be a vampire or dead.." Takuya said as he started to run away from the twins. Kouichi had rune to check his brother.

Takuya had taken the elevator before the twins could stop him.

"Kouji are you ok?" Kouichi asked his brother.

"Yes I am. You wait here while I go and find Takuya." Said Kouji angry and took another elevator up.

Takuya was running for his life through the train station he new Kouji was near him but not where. But he new vampires were really weak at sunlight.

When he got out of the train station he rune for the park. That was the only place he knew people would not look strange at him and that it got a lot of sun light.

When he got there he sits down against a big three and looked up at the sky. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and one hand covered his mouth.

He looked at his side and his eyes widen. Kouji was standing there and he was not hurry by the sun.

"Oh you wonder how I can live this. Well I am the warrior of light. So that let me be in the sun with no problem. And as you said, I had to capture you first before I could choose if I want you dead or alive." Kouji said as he licked Takuya's neck.

"Well do I want you dead or alive." Said Kouji as he licked Takuya's cheek.

Takuya had tears that fall down his cheeks.

"So let me think." He said and then forces a kiss on Takuya.

When he let go of Takuya as he falls on the ground. Kouji smirked toward him.

"I choose you to be my vampire wife. And you said I only had to capture you to choose." Said Kouji.

Takuya only nodded. But then looked up to Kouji.

"You think I can be with my family one or two days. Before you take me away from them. I promise I will come here when you tells me too." Said Takuya quiet while he looked down.

"Fine I let you for two days. But the last night you will come here and if you do anything stupid. I will kill your family. Understand." Kouji said.

"Thank you." Said Takuya and gave Kouji a hug.

"Go now, but in two days and that night. If you are not here I will kill your family." Said Kouji dangerous.

"I will. Don't worry. I meet you here around what?" Takuya asked. He wanted to get a time to come on.

"You will be here 3 at night. Do you understand?" Said Kouji.

"Yes I do. Thank you. Bye." Said Takuya as he run toward his home.

"You are mine now." Said Kouji with a smirk and disappeared.

TBC

**Dragi**_: I know this chapter is not as long as the first one. Just to warn you many of the chapters are really different when it comes to how much I have written. But it is just I had to stop there. That's the reason._

**Flamon**_: you guys are so mean to me._

**Strabimon:**_ you have gotten on my nerves lately that's why._

**Ouryuumon**_: well did you people like the chapter? Don't want to say guys because it can be girls reading this and I guess most of you are girls._

**Dorumon**_: We was fighting so much that I D-evolved._

**Ouryuumon:**_ and then thanks to the reviewers._

**takuya: **_Thank you. And you are almost every time the first one to review. Wonder if you are that no too. Here is the update._

**Insane pyro girl: **_I like Kouji to be the vampire too. Hope you like this chapter too._

**An angle with broken wing:**_ hehe. Thank you. I'm glad you like it._

**Death dealer vampire: **_I'm sorry about that. But I have big spelling mistakes so I have some friends to see over the chapters before I update them. But thanks for telling me that it was interesting. _

**Lil' Lilo:**_ Thank you. Here is the update_

**Sailor Epyon: **_You will see more in the later chapters what he will do. Hope you liked this chapter and that I got the chapter quick up._

**FirieiGurl:**_ Hope this was soon enough too you. Sorry it took some time but I have been so in writing mode when I had free._

**Kendosakuyamon: **_That is great to hear. I don't know if I write quick. I only writes a little each day. That is how I am able to get my stories finish. And I can't wait for the next chapter to your car story._

**Flamon**_: And tell Lobomon I love him with all my heart._

**Millikilo: **_Takuya didn't die. __But I don't know if that will happen future if that happens I will put up a warning so that people that don't like to read that will get to know._

**Just a reader:**_ Here you got the chapter. Sorry if you thought it took some time._

**Strabimon:**_ and thanks for that you all reviewed. It makes us all really happy._

**Flamon:**_ Let's show them a little preview._

Preview 

"_Is someone standing up on the wrong foot today?" Shinya asked in his annoying voice._

"_Shinya watch your mouth." Said Takuya angry._

_Shinya shut his mouth and run up to his room._

'_That was better' Takuya thought and went to the kitchen._

**Flamon: **_hehe. We hope you want to read the next chapter now._

**Ouryuumon:**_ please review. As faster we will update._


	3. Chapter 2

**Dragi:**_ sorry it takes me time to update this fic. but I have big problems with my back. so I can't write so much at the time._

**Sasuke:**_ and I'm Dragi's new muse and to let you all know that we will write our thanks to each author in the next chapter and now thanks for everyone who reviewed._

**Flamon/Takuya:**_ and since it took so long to update this fic we will tell you one of her new story ideas. a crossover with Digimon frontier, Naruto and Gundam wing. She has started to watch Naruto and Gundam wing. now on with the story_

**Vampire love.**

**Chapter 2:**

**By dragi.**

Takuya was sitting in his room lost in thoughts. He had just come up to his room from eating cake and celebrate Shinya's birthday.

Takuya was thinking about what he had to do. He could not tell his parents about this promise so he had to sneak out that night before the time he had to meet Kouji.

Takuya looked over to the side too see the picture and his kitten in his arms happily smiling with his mother and father by the side. He smiled he missed his kitten. Some crazy man had come out and shot his kitten right in front of him just because he didn't like cats. He was really sad for many weeks after that. Since he had no friends he and his kitten had gotten really close. He only got to have his kitten in 9 mouths before it got shot.

Takuya felt tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks.

He got up and looked for some things he will have with him when he will go with Kouji. He put the picture that he just been looking on and the picture of his family down in his backpack. He looked around for something more. He took his CD player and some of his favourite CD. He looked around for some more things. When he was finish he put the backpack under his bed.

When he just sits down on his bed he hear a knock on his door.

He told the person to come in and to see it was his mother.

"Takuya is something wrong? You left so soon?" She asked as she sits down beside her son.

"I'm okay mom I only area bit tired and all." Said Takuya.

"Takuya if it is something that is bothering you just tell us we just want the best for you." Said Takuya's mother.

"I will mom, but right now I want to sleep." Said Takuya and yawned.

"Okay. Good night then." She said and went out of Takuya's room.

Takuya singed and laid his head on the pillow.

After few minutes he drifted of to sleep.

But what he did not se was that it was a person in his tree outside his window that had been watching him all the time and he had a smirk on his face.

Next day

Takuya woke up with the sunshine in his eyes.

He looked around to see that he was still in his bed and it will be the last time he woke up here.

He heard his brother running up and down the stairs really clearly.

He sits up in his bed while he let out a yawn.

He walks out of the bed to get his clothes. He walked down stairs and meted his brother in the stairs that was running around with the little playing plane his father got him.

"Hey Shinya watch out where you are running." Takuya shouted over to his brother.

"Is someone standing up on the wrong foot today?" Shinya asked in his annoying voice.

"Shinya watch your mouth." Said Takuya angry.

Shinya shut his mouth and run up to his room.

'That was better' Takuya thought and went to the kitchen.

"Takuya so early you are up today." His mother said as she was making some cake again. His mother loved to make cake.

"Mom can I help you?" Takuya asked. Wanted to spend some time with his mother.

"Well if you want to sure. Can you get me some eggs?" Takuya's mother asked.

"Sure mom." Said Takuya and went to get some eggs to his mother.

"Takuya are you sure you are okay? You never want to help me with making a cake before?" Takuya's mother asked.

"No it's nothing. I just want to help you that is all." Said Takuya.

Takuya was helping his mother to make some cakes that they would sale for a really small price and it was many that loved Takuya's mother cakes. Since Takuya had helped her she said he could have the money for helping her but it would not be all the time he helped her with the cakes just this only time.

Takuya had gotten himself 70 dollars of the cakes he sold. When he got home he saw his mother was cleaning the kitchen so he thought to keep helping her.

"Can I help you with something here mom?" Takuya asked again.

"Sure if you still want to help. You can take and clean the table. And start to cook the water so I can begin dinner soon." His mother told him.

Takuya did as his mother told him, when it got later on the day his mother and him was sitting on the cough playing games. Shinya was with his father out some places. His father promise Shinya that.

When it got later on the day, Takuya had to go to bed. His mother told him that his father and Shinya would sleep in a hotel for the night.

When Takuya went to his room he just waited to his mother went to bed. When he heard his mother had went to bed. He took his backpack and opens his window and went over to the tree and then he climbed down from there. When he got down he looked up to his room and felt a single tear fall from his eyes. He turned around and went for the park.

When he got there he saw Kouji standing there with a smirk on his face.

**TBC**

**preview:**

_"Drink this." Kouji commanded._

_Takuya took the glass but only watched it._

_"Why do I have to drink it?" Takuya asked._

**Takuya/Flamon: A**_nd if you want to know more you have to wait for our next update._


	4. Chapter 3

**Dragi**_: sorry it takes me this long to update this story. I have few chapter's finish but I want to have few chapter finish before I update them. I know this one is short. But I will try and update the next one really soon._

**Sasuke:**_ Dragi has really been in a writing mode today. She will write more now._

**Flamon/Takuya:**_ And we hope you like this chapter._

Vampire love

Chapter 3.

By dragi

Takuya looked right into Kouji's eyes while Kouji just smirked.

"So are you ready now?" Kouji asked Takuya still had the smirk on his face.

Takuya only nodded with his head, and walked over to him when he saw Kouji used some moves with his hands for him to come over.

When he got there Kouji had a glass with green water in it.

"Drink this." Kouji commanded.

Takuya took the glass but only watched it.

"Why do I have to drink it?" Takuya asked.

"Because I want you to be asleep while I carry you to my place." Said Kouji.

Takuya only nodded, not wanted to get in trouble with Kouji. Takuya drank the green water and begin fast to feel dizzy and fall into Kouji's arms. Before he was compete gone he heard some words Kouji said.

"This drink make everyone fall asleep at ones."

When Kouji saw Takuya was sleeping well in his arms he lifted him up and carried him a bit before he left for the sky in his bat form.

Tbc

Flamon/Takuya: hope you liked this chapter. The other chapter will come soon. We promise. It will come before Dragi's birthday.

Sasuke: and to the reviewers.

Insane Pyro Girl: _Thanks for your review. Sorry I update so late but my back has not been on my good side. And your story was good I just wish I knew the summary. Thanks for your review._

Lil' Lilo: _thank you do much. Here you got it._

takuya: _oki. Hope Viximon and Burninggatmon is ok. And thank you so much. Good luck with your last chapter._

Sailor Eptyon: _thank you for caring. I hope my back get ok soon too. Sorry for keep you waiting. Here is a really short chapter but the next one will come soon._

ginta wolf demon: _I have more chapter done, but wont put them up before I got more chapters done. But they will come faster now I think._

K.c: _Thank you so much. It makes me happy to know people like my stories and also makes me want to write them finish too. And this story is going to be long too. And I will update the next chapter faster._

Cat: _I'm glad you liked this story then. It makes me so happy._

Tasha Wells: _I will write more don't worry._

Vampire Riku: _Thank you so much. Hope you will like this chapter too._

Fireiegurl: _Here is the update. The next one will be sooner. Promise._

**Dragi:**_ Now for the preview._

**Preview:**

_He used his other arm to push Takuya's face closer to his. He licked Takuya's lips. And bent his head to his neck and licked Takuya's neck. Takuya's breath was going faster. Since Kouji had started to suck on his neck._

**Sasuke: **_The next chapter will come soon._


	5. Chapter 4

Dragi: **_Here is chapter 4. I hope you will like it_**

**Sasuke: **_Dragi is working on What a family and this story. She wont begin on another one before one of them is finish. That's at least our plans._

**Flamon/Takuya:**_ Now on with the chapter_

**Vampire love**

**chapter 4.**

**By dragi.**

Takuya woke up on a big bed. He looked around and saw he was in a dark room. it had no light but a big window where the light come from.

Takuya felt that he had something really tight clothes on him, except from his feet because that felt that he had no clothes on him. He looked down and his eyes widen. Someone had put a girl dress on him. Takuya tried to get it of but found no place where he could get it off.

Takuya gave up on getting the dress off him. He got off the bed and looked around the room. He had one big mirror in his room, one little table. The walls were painted with black that had blood red bats on it.

"I wonder where I am?" Takuya wondered.

"You are in my room." A voice said right behind him.

Takuya jumped around from the voice. It was Kouji. Standing against the wall smirking.

"What did you do that for?" Takuya shouted at him.

"I didn't do anything." Said Kouji and walked toward Takuya.

When he got to Takuya he took one arm behind Takuya and pulled Takuya closer to him. He used his other arm to pull Takuya's face closer to his. He licked Takuya's lips. And bent his head to his neck and licked Takuya's neck. Takuya's breath was going faster. Since Kouji had started to suck on his neck.

"Kouji please stop." Takuya said just after he said that he left out a soft moan.

Kouji stopped and looked up at Takuya's face.

"Did you like it?" Kouji asked giving a little put. Takuya shock his head but Kouji could see it through his eyes. And then put his lips against Takuya's lips.

Takuya was fighting Kouji. He didn't want more of this. He knew Kouji was the one who owned him now after he captured him. He begins to feel sleepier and his world went dark.

Kouji moved away as Takuya fall together in his arms.

Sorry I had to do that to you. But it's soon morning and I need my beauty sleep so. Hope you will sleep well. He walked over to a coffin and put Takuya in it and closed the coffin and locket it to make sure Takuya didn't go anywhere before he went in his own.

TBC 

**Dragi: **_I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Promise. Hope you liked this chapter._

**Sasuke: **_And to our reviewers._

**Insane Pyro Girl:**_ Thanks hope you liked this chapter then._

**Lil' Lilo:**_ here you got the next chapter. Hope you did not go insane._

**Sailor Epyon: **_Yea I know. Hope you liked this chapter. And Sasuke will have a bit problem with Orochimaru in my story. But don't know in the anime sorry. But mine wont._

**takuya:**_ Have you gotten to the end yet? And thx for the review?_

**dragonslayer978:**_ umm what kind of sick do you mean? I don't understand sorry. vv you think you could tell me a bit better._

**KendoSakuyamon:**_ I have still not meet your new muse. Hope I get too meet her/him next time and Flamon really miss garurumon she is really down so Sasuke is trying to help her. and thx for your review._

**Flamon/Takuya:**_ and here is a little preview_

**Preview:**

_Takuya had tears falling down from his face. He wished he never found out about Kouji being a vampire and was home with his mother. His father didn't care so much about him, he cared more about Shinya then him._

_After a while he heard the door go up and Kouji walked in like nothing had happen. Takuya sat down in the corner holding his knees to his chest._

**Sasuke: **_Please review._


	6. Chapter 5

**Dragi:**_ oki here is the next chapter of vampire love. And this I update for Sailor Epyon since it's thanks to her I have gotten these few chapters up. She the one who got me to write more chapters to Vampire love._

**Sasuke:**_ hope you will like this chapter now._

**Flamon/Takuya**_: and here is the chapter._

**Vampire love**

**Chapter 5**

**By dragi**

Takuya woke up in darkness. He begins to feel around where he was and found out he was trapped inside of something. But when he thought about something. What his father told him what vampires was laying in. his eyes widen again. He was lying in a coffin. He tried to push the coffin up put found out Kouji had closed it.

'Why is it always me who have to be put in a coffin?' Takuya asked himself.

Takuya tried to find one way to lay comfortable but found no good way to be lying.

'I wonder how long I have to be lying in here?' Takuya asked himself again.

After a really good time, when Takuya was almost asleep, someone opens the coffin and when Takuya looked sleepy up at the person, it was Kouji standing there.

"I hope you are ready for your training?" Kouji asked in a cold voice. When they got her Kouji had changed to his cold self again.

"What training?" Asked Takuya as Kouji pulled him up from the coffin.

"You have to learn how to be a vampire and what you have to do and are not allowed to do here. We are still doing things like the people did in the old days. That's why you are wearing that dress and I'm in mine clothes." Said Kouji.

"But why did I have to sleep in that coffin?" Takuya asked as he glared at Kouji.

"You know vampire sleep in a coffin right?" Kouji asked.

"Yea I know but what does that have to do with me and you put me in a coffin to sleep?" Takuya asked getting angry with Kouji.

"I put you in that coffin so you can get used to be lying in that coffin before you are turned into a vampire and get trouble to be in a coffin." Said Kouji and turned around but in the same time took a good grip on Takuya's arm and dragged him with him.

"Where are we going?" Takuya asked while Kouji was dragging him.

"I told you. You are starting your training today. But first I will bring you some food." Said Kouji.

Then they entered a room.

After Takuya had got himself breakfast Kouji had been out hunting. And he just got back when Takuya was finish. And that was the time Takuya's training would begin.

"What are I'm going to train about?" Takuya asked. While Kouji was carrying him over his shoulder so Takuya could only look at his back head and wait for answers.

"You have to learn the rules and how to be a vampire. Like when it is holydays for us vampire we have big party but everyone need to could dance. So you have to learn the old dance we vampire are dancing. And how we drink blood, plus how to be when you are with other vampires. Oh before I forget. How you should be when you are my wife." Said Kouji.

"Why do I have to be trained for that?" Takuya asked and tried to brake free from Kouji's grips.

"Because if you don't can the thing you must know you will be tortured for not knowing them when you are a vampire. And I promise you that torturing is not really good." Said Kouji and then turned around and pull Takuya over his shoulder.

"Kouji put me down." Takuya yelled but Kouji didn't listen and just walked with Takuya over his shoulder.

"Not before we are in the training room for you to learn to dance." Said Kouji calmly.

"Why do I have to learn and dance?" Takuya asked.

"Because that is one of the things vampire got to know. Kouji said and finally reached the door to the dance training room.

When they got there Kouji just drooped Takuya on the floor and closed the door and the lock it.

Then Kouji turned around and smirked.

"I hope you are ready." Said Kouji with a cold tone.

Takuya shiver a bit at the tone Kouji used. It didn't mean anything good.

After 10 hours of dancing Takuya was not able to stand on his feet anymore. But at least he was soon finished learning to dance. Kouji have been really harsh to him. He was not really nice if he did one ting wrong Kouji would hit him pretty hard just to get him remember to not walk one wrong step. Takuya had many blue marks on his body from Kouji hitting him. He was now closed inside a room to Kouji got back from his hunting.

Takuya had tears falling down from his face. He wished he never found out about Kouji being a vampire and was home with his mother. His father didn't care so much about him, he cared more about Shinya then him.

After a while he heard the door go up and Kouji walked in like nothing had happen. Takuya sat down in the corner holding his knees to his chest.

"You ready to eat your food?" Kouji asked in his cold voice. Takuya nodded and got up to his feet. It hurt to walk, but he had to or Kouji would come and only make it worse.

Takuya walked over to him and throw him over his shoulder again.

"I don't have much time to wait for you to get to the dinning room so I will carry you there." Said Kouji in his cold tone.

Takuya keep himself quiet. Didn't want Kouji to get mad at him.

When Kouji got there he put Takuya down on a chair and right in front of him it was a apple and some other fruits.

"Start eating." Kouji told Takuya and Takuya did as he was told.

While Takuya was eating the fruit he looked around the room. it was a really dark room. It's only light was a little lamp that was standing on a table long away from where he was sitting.

When Takuya was finish eating his last fruit, Kouji lifted him up again and carried him away.

"Where are we going?" Takuya asked and feel he was getting sleepy.

"We are going back to our coffin. You are going to learn and accept that you will be lying in a coffin for your rest of your life." Said Kouji.

Takuya didn't say anything. He knew Kouji was not in the mode to fight with now.

When they got to the room where the coffin where, Kouji put him down in the one he had been lying last time.

"Kouji please don't do this to me." Takuya pleaded when he was put down in the coffin.

"You know that you told me I could choose what ever I wanted if I captured you. And you can just forget to get out of this coffin. I have locked that I use while I am sleeping." Kouji said and closed the coffin and locked it.

Takuya had tears falling down his cheeks again. He would never be feeling free again. He was now feeling like a rabbit that could not go anywhere if it's owner did not allow it to go out of the room or it's grip. After a while he fall asleep.

TBC 

**Dragi:**_ sorry if it is some bad grammars. Sorry. I am getting better at it._

**Sasuke:**_ and to our reviewers._

**Insane Pyro Girl:**_ Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter too then._

**takuya:**_ It's ok. Thanks for the review._

**Sailor Epyon:**_ Yes Takuya is dressed up as a girl. I love him dressed up in a dress, don't know why I just love him dressed up in the dress I guess._

**tasha wells:**_ here is the next chapter. Not bad for being me and my evil back to update two chapter on so short time grins here you got the next chapter. Don't know when the next one comes._

**Flamon/Takuya**: _and here is the preview._

**Preview:**

_Kouji walked over and had not his guard up when he got a kick in the stomach and the same place when Takuya kicked him last time and went back over. Right then he saw a blinding light and heard Kouichi and his friend Yarika cry out of the pain of the light. He walked over to the light and squishes it in many bites._

When the light was gone he looked around to see Takuya gone 

**Sasuke: **_please review please._


	7. Chapter 6

**Dragi:** _Sorry it took me so long to update_.

**Flamon:** _But the story is up now._

**Sasuke:**_ hope u like it._

**Edward:** _and the reason it took a bit time Dragi has been watching all the episodes of FMA_

**Vampire love**

**Chapter 6**

**By dragi.**

Takuya woke up by someone shaking him. He looked up to see it was Kouji.

"What is it?" Takuya asked still sleepy while Kouji lifted him up from the coffin.

"It's time for your breakfast and then your training will begin again." Kouji said in his same voice.

"What am I going to train today?" Takuya asked.

"You are going to learn how your are going to take down your victim. And how you are going to be at the table when we are all vampire are around a table. And how you shall be toward me." Kouji said.

"Why do I have to learn how to be toward you?" Takuya asked.

"Because I am the vampire prince and will be the vampire lord when my father is done to be the lord and I will take his place. And then since you shall be my wife you have to know your place." Kouji said.

Takuya keep quiet after Kouji said that since it was a hint of anger in his voice.

When they got to the same room he was eating in yesterday, Takuya could see it was fruit today too.

Takuya eat his food fast and it was then Kouji carried him to a room where he saw Kouichi was waiting with another vampire that was a girl.

"He is cute Kouji, not strange you fall in love with that human." The girl said and walked over to a chair and waited there. Kouji let go of Takuya and he fall right on his but.

"You know why you are here." Kouji said.

"Yea I know, we are going to learn the human how we go and take down a human and how he will put his teeth into it's victim neck." Said the girl

Takuya tried to get up but Kouji kicked him on the side so it hurt so much that he kept himself down on the floor.

"So Takuya are you ready to learn?" Kouichi asked.

Takuya didn't answer right away but when Kouji kicked him in the back he nodded that he said yes.

Takuya got up when Kouji took him by his hair. Then Kouji pushed him over to the girl.

"Okay let's say Kouji is your victim and I show you how you do it on Kouichi while you do the same on Kouji." Said the girl

She went over and then went behind him and took a good grip around him, and then she looked to Takuya and he understand he have to do the same.

Takuya was able to do the same as the girl but when it comes to how he was going to bite he got trouble. He didn't want to bite innocent people.

At the end Kouji got mad and throw him hard against the wall. That's when Takuya really felt the pain in his arm. He was not able to move his arm so he put his other arm on the arm that was harmed.

"Why can't you do anything right. You know you have to do this if you want to survive." Kouji yelled at Takuya who looked at the floor.

When Takuya took his good arm behind his back he found the necklace his mother gave him one time when he was little. It was if he meted some vampires. That necklace would light up one area in no time and if it did that, the vampires had to fly away since they could not stand light. But it was one problem and that was Kouji. He could stand light so he had to get one idea to get Kouji to stay down and let him run out of the room.

Then an idea come to him. He could kick Kouji in the same spot he had kicked to get away from him in the train station. He saw Kouji was getting closer to him so he was ready tp give Kouji a kick and then throw the necklace.

Kouji walked over and had not his guard up when he got a kick in the stomach and the same place when Takuya kicked him last time and went back over. Right then he saw a blinding light and heard Kouichi and his friend Yarika cry out of the pain of the light. He walked over to the light and squishes it in many bites.

When the light was gone he looked around to see Takuya gone Kouichi and Yarika did the same.

"Fuck, he got away. Kouichi and Yarika we will split up and look around this castle before he finds the way out, understand?" Kouji yelled to them. They both nodded and run out.

"You better not find the way out Kanbara or you are in bi trouble with me." Kouji said in an angry tone and went out of the room.

Takuya was running for his life and was careful to not be spotted by some other vampires. He had found the out door, he had been standing there looking the outside of this place. He really wanted to go out and run away from this hell. But he knew Kouji would never stop looking for him and could do some really bad things just to get him. So he rune back to the place he and Kouji have been lying for the days.

When he got there he went inside the bathroom Kouji had there and hide inside one of the wardrobe. Takuya was still holding his harmed arm. Tears were falling down his cheeks. His arm hurt so much, he missed his family, and Kouji was treating him like trash. He wished he never fall in love with that idiot. If he didn't he would not be here now. He would be with his family. But of course he had to fall in love with him, and get scared that he might be hurt when he was a bit to long gone. Why did he had to go in the forest and look for him.

After a while, when the time had pasted by all the thinking he fall asleep in the wardrobe.

Kouji, Kouichi and Yarika had been looking in the whole castle except the bathroom since no one of them thought Takuya would go there.

"I'm sorry Kouji but I think he have run out of here." Said Kouichi trying to get his brother in a better mode.

"Shut up." Kouji yelled. Kouji was really mad.

"Kouji calm down we find the kid and bring him back. You said you knew where he lived so kill one of his family and tell him you will kill the rest if he tries to run away from you again." Said Yarika.

"You two stay away from me today. Do you understand." Kouji yelled and marched out the door.

"I think Kouji is not too happy about this." Said Kouichi and looked at the door his brother went out.

"No kidding. I don't think I want to meet him anymore today either." Said Yarika and went out another door.

Kouji walked in his room and went into the bathroom. He was angry about he let Takuya go out of his hands without any problem.

He looked at his stomach where Takuya had kicked him. He had a little mark on his stomach where Takuya had kicked him. Just suddenly he heard some sounds in his wardrobe. He turned around and went to his wardrobe. There he saw him. Lying peaceful in his wardrobe. Holding his one arm. Kouji looked over to the arm Takuya was holding to see that his arm was a bit ticker then his other arm. He took out a soft cloth and took it over Takuya's moth and nose. To make sure Takuya would sleep while he carried him to the bed. When he was sure he was asleep. He took Takuya and carried him over to his bed and laid him down.

He took the arm of the dress Takuya was wearing up over his arm and looked at Takuya's arm. He could see clear that he had broke Takuya's arm. Kouji felt a bit sorry for him. He had forgot that human's body are much weaker then a vampire's body. He found some kit aid and begin to fix Takuya's arm. Kouichi had taught him how to do these things if he would fall in love with a human and brake or bite them with out meaning it.

When he was finish he took his clothes of and then laid himself down and took his arms around Takuya, and then smiled down to the one he loved.

Not long after he fall asleep with Takuya in his arms.

TBC

**Dragi: **_that was chapter 6. hope u like it._

**Sasuke: **_and to the reviewers_

**Sailor Epyon: **_Sorry it took time sorry. Of course Takuya is dressed up. Hehe. Love Takuya in a dress. Can't wait for your update._

**KendoSakuyamon:** _I don't understand why. But you always read and review on the chapter that is the one I updated last time and not the one I updated and then u want me to update the next one that is up. Hmm. I need to think on that. But thanks._

**takuya:**_Thanks. Here you got a bit more._

**Lil' Lilo:**_ Thanks. Yes Takuya is in a dress. Just love to put him in a dress. Hehe. Hope you like this one too._

**Vampire Riku:**_ Thank you so much. Hope you didn't have to wait so long for the update._

**Flamon: **_And so the Preview._

**Preview:**

"_You want to know what?" Takuya asked Kouji._

"_Yea sure." Said Kouji._

"_The reason I come into the forest that day I found out about you, was because I had fallen in love with you. So that is one reason why I went to look for you." Said Takuya and smiled. Kouji smiled back to him_

**Edward: **_Please review_


	8. Chapter 7

**Kill:** _Well my new nick is Kill, and I have not had a beta reader to read over my chapter so sorry for the grammar._

**Flamon:** _now on with the story_

**Vampire love**

**Chapter 7**

**By dragi**

(Takuya's pov)

I woke up by finding out to be lying in Kouji's arms. And he had fixed my arm. But it still hurt to move it.

I tried to move out of his arms. But he just tightens his grip on me, so I just had to give up.

(End of Takuya's pov)

(Kouji's pov)

I felt someone was trying to get out of my grip. And the warmth I was feeling was trying to get away. So I tighten my grip to not to lose it, and it helped too.

But not long after I woke up by someone stoking my hair. When I woke up, I saw Takuya blushing madly.

I blinked my eyes to see a bit better. And I found out that Takuya had his good arm on my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Umm, nothing." Takuya told me and took his arm from my head, but hissed when he moved a little bit on his other arm.

"don't move your arm so much. It only make it worse." I told him.

"Why shall you care." He just suddenly asked in a mad tone too me.

I was surprised but then I remember how harsh I have been to him.

"I am sorry. I know how harsh I have been to you. I promise I won't be like this again. And you will not be training in some days now. I will let us two get a bit closer to each other before I will start the training. Maybe it will be a bit better to train then. When we both have gotten a bit closer. If that is okay with you?" I told him. He looked at me with his cute brown eyes.

"Why have you suddenly changed?" Takuya asked me.

"Well yesterday I was so mad because I thought you had run away from me. But then I found you in my wardrobe and when I saw how hurt you was and then I remember how harsh I have been to you. I am really sorry for being like that. Sometimes my emotions are like that. I have never been kind to anyone you know." I told him and felt I begin to blush. Just then I felt Takuya's lips on mine. I kissed him back.

(End of Kouji's pov)

They had to break the kiss, so Takuya could breath.

"You want to know what?" Takuya asked Kouji.

"Yea sure." Said Kouji.

"The reason I come into the forest that day I found out about you, was because I had fallen in love with you. So that is one reason why I went to look for you." Said Takuya and smiled. Kouji smiled back to him

Kouji moved closer to Takuya and kissed him, but this time he entered Takuya's mouth and Takuya happily let him.

While they shared a kiss they did not know someone was looking at them. Kouichi and Yarika were watching them.

"They really look cute don't they Kouichi." Said Yarika with a smirk on her face.

"Yes they are. I always thought Takuya would be best for Kouji." Said Kouichi.

"You know the kid better then I do. How did Kouji fall for that kid when he have said no to everyone?" Yarika asked Kouichi.

"I have promise Kouji that I will not tell anybody. So I can't tell you." Said Kouichi.

"Oh Kouichi don't be like that." Said Yarika.

"You know I always keep my promises." Said Kouichi and walked away whit Yarika running after him.

TBC 

**Preview:**

"_Because when you are going to start drink blood to live it wont make so much trouble with your stomach. That's why vampires are sometimes eating fruit. To make the blood taste better." Said Kouji._

"_Okay." Takuya said with his eyes widen._

"_What is wrong?" Kouji asked Takuya as he saw Takuya's eyes widen._

**Kill:** _Well hope u liked that. And I try and be better at updating._


	9. Chapter 9

**Kill:**_Kill is my new nick. and i know it is a long time ago I have updated. this chapter is not beta readed either. so sorry for grammar mistake. reason for so slow update is collage/my new game that i played alot/real life problems  
_

**Flamon:**_Please review after u have readed the chapter. _

**Vampire love**

**Chapter 8**

**By dragi**

Takuya woke up in the same bed as yesterday. But found out. That he was lying on Kouji's chest while Kouji had his arms around him. Takuya smiled when he remember what happen yesterday. They both was now happier with each other.

Takuya lie down on Kouji's chest. He didn't hear any heart beat or anything. Takuya looked sadly at Kouji.

'Have you never been loved Kouji' Takuya thought. Just then Kouji open his eyes and smiled down to Takuya.

"How are you love?" Kouji asked Takuya.

"I'm ok. What about you?" Takuya asked Kouji back.

"I'm okay my love." Kouji said and preset his lips on Takuya's.

When they broke the kiss. Takuya looked at Kouji. And smiled.

"What are we going to do today?" Takuya asked.

"Today I thought to learn you myself how I go and bite a human to get blood. But I wont be mean to you. And after that. I thought we could see a movie." Said Kouji.

"You promise?" Takuya asked. Wanted to be sure.

"Yea I promise." Said Kouji and sat up. While he hold around Takuya.

He took one arm under Takuya's knees and one arm behind Takuya's back and carried him like a bride out the room.

"I hope you are hungry. I will help you and eat since your arm are broken." Said Kouji as he carried Takuya away.

"Yea I am a bit hungry." Said Takuya and blushed.

When they got into the same room Takuya had always eaten inside of a plate with some fruit was standing ready for Takuya.

"Why do I always get fruit?" Takuya asked Kouji as he put him down on the chair.

"Because when you are going to start drink blood to live it wont make so much trouble with your stomach. That's why vampires are sometimes eating fruit. To make the blood taste better." Said Kouji.

"Okay." Takuya said with his eyes widen.

"What is wrong?" Kouji asked Takuya as he saw Takuya's eyes widen.

"Please don't talk more about blood it make me not want the fruit." Takuya said as he made a face.

"Sorry forgot you are not a vampire." Said Kouji and lifted a apple up and let Takuya take a bite of it.

When Kouji was finish to feed Takuya he lifted Takuya up as a bride again.

"You love to carry me this way don't you." Takuya asked Kouji with a grin on his face.

"Do you have any against it I like to carry you like this?" Kouji asked Takuya back while tighten his grip on Takuya.

"No I don't. I am just wondering. So what are we going to do now?" Takuya asked Kouji.

"You remember I said I have to learn you to drink blood before we can do anything else." Said Kouji and did not look at Takuya.

"I remember now." Said Takuya and looked on the ground while Kouji carried him.

While Kouji walked he tighten his grip on Takuya more. Takuya turned his face too look up at Kouji and too find his face looking mad and angry for something.

"What is wrong Kouji?" Takuya asked his lover. Then tears fall down his eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you or make you do things that you don't want too. But since you know my identity I had to kill you or make you my vampire wife. And if you can't a single thing what a vampire must do or know. You can get really punished for it. And I don't want that." Said Kouji and hugged Takuya closer to him.

"Kouji it's not your fault. It's the destiny that wanted it this way." Said Takuya and hugged him.

They stayed like that for 6 min before Kouji lifted his head and looked at Takuya.

"It is okay Kouji. I will never hate you for anything of this." Said Takuya and gave him a warm smile.

"Are you sure?" Kouji asked Takuya and Takuya nodded still smiling to him.

"I am sure. Let's go so you can learn me how to drink blood and then have some fun." Takuya said. Kouji nodded and carried Takuya to the room they where in yesterday.

Kouji put Takuya down and then turned to face him.

"Are you ready?" Kouji asked him. Takuya nodded.

"Okay. I want you to take your arms around me from the behind. But don't use your bad arm. Only use your good arm. We can do it with one arm too" Kouji said and then showed Takuya how and then Takuya did the same as him.

"Then you put your teeth's on my neck hard like you are going to drink it but you wont get any blood don't worry. But I need to know that you are doing this the right way." Said Kouji. Takuya nodded and bite hard at Kouji's neck. Kouji was standing calm since he could only feel Takuya's teeth on his neck.

"You are doing good." Said Kouji and lifted his hand to make Takuya look up and stop biting him while letting go of him.

"I think you will be a great vampire." Said Kouji and smiled at Takuya before he kissed him.

"You think so?" Takuya asked him. And Kouji nodded.

"I know you will. Since you are going to be my wife. But I wont change you before 4 years. So we have good time to learn you." Kouji said and Takuya looked at him in confusion.

"What you mean?" Takuya asked him.

"I can't change you before you have turned fifteen or you will be too young for a vampire. And then I have to kill you. I don't want that. But I age since I am born as a vampire." Said Kouji.

"So what you mean, when you bite me I will not age but you will age and die when you are too old?" Takuya asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"No I wont die. The only thing that will happen when I get 20 I will stop growing and everything. But I need a child before my time stop. So hope you are ready for that." Kouji told Takuya.

"What you mean you need to get a child? How will you even get that? I'm not a girl." Takuya said confused.

"If you have not been feeling it. Your body is starting to change into a girl. And that's because of that dress you are wearing. But don't worry when your time is over to be a mother you will be a boy again." Kouji said with a smile just to not let Takuya panic. Takuya looked at Kouji with widen eyes.

"I WILL WHAT?" Takuya shouted over too Kouji.

"Don't worry that curse will go away after you are finish with being a mother. That's the reason you are having that dress on you and it wont go of you." Kouji said and picket Takuya up before he could do a thing.

"Kouji why do you need a child, and why do I have to be changed to a girl?" Takuya asked still scared of the thoughts and all the information Kouji had told him.

"It's because I am the vampire prince and I need someone to take over when my times is out." Said Kouji and looked down at Takuya who was lying in his arms. Takuya laid his head against Kouji's chest.

TBC

_**Preview:**_

_"Ahh. I see you are awake. That is good. Now I need you to answer us some questions and after that you can get some food." He said as he took the only chair in the room and sits down on it,_

_"What do you want to know?" Takuya asked._

**Kill:**_Well hope u liked that. And I try and be better at updating._


End file.
